A Hunter's Diary
by RubyStorm
Summary: Through the eyes of a hunter..which is a young girl...will she rise up to the challenge and defeat evil for good? or will she fall and the world will fall to darkness?find out! this is my first story so please be nice..oh and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Hunter's Diary: Episode 1

I was watching my very last concert of my boyfriend's band. I finally accepted Dean's offer on helping him kill all things evil. For example: Ghosts, demon, vampires, werewolves, and many more! After the concert, I met him backstage, he wasn't too pleased. This whole time he had a confused look on his face. He realized that I was there starring at him w/a curious look.

I talked to him for awhile /Great concert!/ I said happily. But he never seemed to notice, he was starring off into space as if something else was more important than his own career. I finally took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes and said /I accepted deans offer on killing everything evil/ I slowly backed away scared about what I might have done by saying that. He finally looked at me, eyes narrowed. /you did what?/ his voice full of anger. He then started freaking out putting out so many questions that I myself couldn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long guys..been busy…exams and all..and here is the next episode to a hunter's diary..oh and I don't own supernatural..or Dean and Sam…but I so wish I did..anyway here's episode 2..hope u enjoy it!

A Hunter's Diary Episode 2

Joe looked at ruby as if she said something terribly wrong. Joe's voice spoke out in anger. /Are you serious? How long will you be gone? Where will you be going?/

Ruby watched Joe's anger..but she didn't like it one bit /Yes, I don't know, the whole USA pretty much./

Not wanting to see Joe like this(remember he Is her "boyfriend") she walked off and she told him I had to go Deans waiting for me.

Joe watched Ruby go…he then scuffed and shouted towards her /fine leave just go leave me./

Ruby looked at him sadly before turning around so her back was facing him. She whispered so that only he could hear her. /Sorry but I have to go save the world from everything evil. I'll drop by when our job is near by./

My phone started to ring and on the screen it said dean. I picked it up.

Dean's voice was heard loud and clear…this made Ruby a bit happier..happy that she would soon leave this town he said: /Are you ready to go?/

Ruby sighed and spoke relieved: /yea let's go kill some sons of bitches and raise a little hell!(smiles)/

Dean spoke into the phone he was kinda shocked at Ruby's word's, but he brushed it off. /Wow(smirks), you are so much like me!/

Ruby was kinda shocked by deans word's as well…but didn't really know how to respond so she said: /well…(thinks for awhile)/

Dean realized he went way to far…he spoke nervously: /uh…sorry…yea lets go!/

Well that's it..hope you liked it! ill hopefully upload more soon! please R&R! thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey! Here's my next chapter! Hope you like it! And I don't own supernatural or the whincesters!

A Hunter's Diary Episode 3

Joe spoke up….not wanting Ruby to leave with this guy: (Scuffs)?Well if your going I'd like to meet him first!/ (Smirks)

Ruby looked at him shocked…she spoke a bit surprised: /But-/(soon to be cut off)

Joe's eyes narrow as he put a finger up to force her to stop talking: /No buts alright!(still mad at the moment) I want to see who the Dean guy is!/

Ruby looked at him angrily /Fine!/ Ruby muttered: /But don't get mad at me if you don't like him!/

So, I took my things and left…my boyfriend followed. I saw Dean waiting by the back of his car with the trunk up. He was getting ready for the next hunt. When he saw me…

Dean smirked when he saw Ruby he spoke up: /Hey, Ruby are you ready to go? (smirks)/

Ruby sighed not wanting to spend another second in this town: /As ready as I'll ever be./

Dean smiled at Ruby…but he saw a guy next to Ruby…he started to get suspicious: /Wait…who's he?(looks at ruby with a questioning look), I know you've never mentioned him, but who is he?/

Ruby looked down…she had no idea how to respond…so she started out in a slow, yet soft nervous voice: /ummm.. (blushing a little bit)/

Dean's eyes widened when he finally got what she meant: /oh I see, well I'm dean and you are?/

Joe looks at him with a lot of anger(and I mean a lot) (scuffs) /why would you care?/

Dean looks a little surprised but brushes it off he speaks up: /Well not that I don't, but ruby who is he?/

Ruby looked down nervously..she spoke slowly and her voice as a low whisper: /My boyfriend…Joe/ (and by the way he is Joe Jonas…and I did have a crush on him when I first started written this story but now I've grown out of this crush)

Dean looks at Joe then back at Ruby he says: /Oh I see well, you've found yourself one interesting guy!/

Joe's eyes narrowed at Dean..he spoke up….his voic was of anger and hatred: /I'll make myself clear you are not going with him./

Ruby looked at Joe in a way that told him to back off: /Dude this is not your decision its mine!/

Joe looked at her shocked but spoke back: /well since I am your boyfriend I do have a say in this!/

Ruby's eyes narrowed at Joe..when she spoke her voice was of anger she yelled at him: /No! no you don't I chose this life way before you came along!(cusses)/

Joe looked at Ruby as if he didn't understand what she meant: /what?/

Dean smirked and said: /oh smack! (laughs)/

Ruby decided it was time to say some of her life that she has kept inside…locked from other people's lives: /I was one of those "hunter's" back then and to tell you the truth I liked it! Now I'm going back to that life! Come on dean let's go!/

Dean starts to ramble: /uhh… we got to wait for Sammy, he's uhh..runnin a little late this morning! (laughs even more!)/

Ruby looked at Dean strangely but then she got what he meant: Uhh..Dean it's almost midnight.. By the way what did you do to Sammy??/

Dean looked at Ruby a familiar grin appeared on his face…a grin Ruby knew all to well.

Ruby looked at Dean shocked: /Ohh..no dean you didn't!/

Dean looked at Ruby..the grin grew even wider: /Oh I think I did/

Joe felt as if he was beening neglected..so he spoke up: /hello? Still in the room here!/

Ruby realized Joe was still with them: /What? You can leave! Did you need a special invitation to leave??/

Joe looked at Ruby shocked but then he realized Ruby didn't want him near her at the moment…so he spoke in a low defeated whisper: /no../

Ruby smirked..he finally realized she didn't want him around: /well then go!/ Ruby points back to the door in which they came out of.

Joe looked at Ruby one last time before he walked off and went back to his single rock star life, without Ruby by his side.

Well that's it! Did you like it? R&R! Thank you!


End file.
